cyberbullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Caldone
Samantha Caldone, who went under the alias James Petitious, is the hidden (former) secondary antagonist of the 2011 ABC Family film Cyberbully. She was portrayed by Kay Panabaker. Role in Cyberbully Taylor met a stranger on Cliquesters named James Petitious. Unbeknownst to anyone else at the time, one of Taylor's close friends, Samantha, was actually the cyberbully pretending to be James, not Lindsay. To Taylor and her friends, "he" seemed nice at first, but then he says "he" slept with her and also that Taylor gave "him" an STD. Cheyenne's cousin tells her "James" does not go to her school and Taylor figures out that he's fake and assumes Lindsay was the one who created the fake profile. The rumors become so bad that Taylor goes over the edge and posts a video saying she's had enough and is going to commit suicide. Samantha ran to Taylor's house, and asked Eric where she is, only for him to grumpily reply, "How should I know? I'm grounded." She then runs upstairs and doesn't see Taylor in her room, but sees her laptop open showing her page and the video. She then goes into the bathroom, witnessing Taylor trying to open a bottle of sleeping pills. Samantha is able to foil her suicide attempt, with Kris comforting her daughter as she cried. Taylor is then taken to the hospital, and Samantha wound up feeling horrible and guilty, along with Eric, because of their vital roles in pushing someone they cared about into deep self-hatred. She then admitted on Cliquesters that she was posing as James, causing other cyberbullies (including Lindsay Fordyce) to harass her for looking like an "ugly dude"; this onto served to deepen her feelings of guilt and misery. She then confessed to Taylor about how she posed as James, with Taylor walking back into her house in disbelief, all while Samantha apologized. Samantha returned to her home and admitted everything about what she did to her mother Karen, who reassured her daughter that things would get better. Samantha was later interviewed about why she created the fake identity and then revealed her feelings of hurt, anger, and jealousy over her friend having a crush on Scott. Furthermore, Samantha mistakenly believed that pretending to be "James" was also a way of protecting Taylor from "a guy," though it is never revealed who he is. Nevertheless, there is a possibility that she was talking about Scott. After the interview, Samantha noticed Karen expressing hope that she and Taylor took the step into becoming friends again, only for her to ask them to leave. Taylor then thanked Samantha for doing the interview, and also advised her about support groups for victims of bullying. Samantha thanked her friend for her advice and mentioned that she would consider joining before walking away to rejoin her mother. On Taylor's first day back at school, she spotted Samantha just outside the school's cafeteria, nervous about Lindsay and her accomplices. The two teenage girls were surprised at seeing each other, with Taylor deciding for the both of them to sit together; additionally, she was willing to become Samantha's friend again. After Samantha revealed that she missed Taylor, the duo walked through the cafeteria, and as expedged, Lindsay and her friends picked on them, with Samantha advising Taylor to ignore them. However, Taylor instead stood up to her and asked for Lindsay to stop bullying people online. When she refused, Samantha, Cheyenne, Caleb, and Scott all joined in and agreed with Taylor, causing everyone else in the cafeteria to applaud and text their friends about what Taylor did. The movie ended with Taylor and her friends (Caleb returned to his table after Lindsay and her friends ran off) eating together at a table and talking with each other, enjoying the momentCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Caldone